Leave It All to Me
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Ginny and Harry fight. She finds comfort in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Will there one night together be it? Or will they be paying the price in years to come? I own nothing Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: All About Tonight

"Harry I can't take this anymore!" Ginny screamed. "I can't take you expecting me to be perfect! I'm not and you're just going to have to learn to deal with that!"

"I don't want you to be perfect!" Harry yelled back.

"It sure seems like it to me. I'm not that girl I used to be anymore so stop trying to get her back! She will never come back!" Ginny shot back.

"I'm not trying to change you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Whatever you say, you're always right anyway," Harry said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked outraged.

"Nothing," Harry tried to play it off.

"You think I'm a know it all little bitch don't you?" Ginny asked, getting madder by the second.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to! I'm done putting up with all of your shit Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"If you don't like it then leave!" Harry shot before thinking about what he was saying.

"Fine! I will!" Ginny yelled as she grabbed her bag and rushed out of Harry's apartment slamming the door behind her, leaving Harry standing there dumbfounded and trying to process what had just happened.

Ginny found herself in the elevator on the way out of the building when what had just happened finally hit her. _What did I just do? Did I really just walk out on Harry? Am I crazy? Or was that what needed to be done?_

She decided that she was not going to turn back, at least not yet. _What do I do now? Where do I go?_

She could always go back to her apartment, but she didn't want to be alone right now. She needed to talk about this and vent. She knew where she needed to go and a few seconds later found herself standing at the door of a small little two story brick house knocking on the white door.

The door was pulled back to reveal Hermione Granger. She hadn't changed much over the years and Ginny and she had grown close. So when Hermione saw Ginny she automatically asked, "What are you doing here Ginny?"

"I needed someone to talk to," Ginny answered as she walked into Hermione's house and sat in the small sitting room.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Harry," Ginny spat.

"What happened this time?" Hermione asked. They'd had this conversation about five times in the last month alone.

"He expects me to be perfect and the same goody two shoes I was at Hogwarts," Ginny vented.

"Are you sure that's what he thinks? Or maybe your jus—"

"I'm sure. Let's just forget about that arse. I want to party," Ginny cut in.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked at the change.

"Let's go party tonight. It's a Saturday night and I want to go have fun."

"You want to drown your feelings in fire whiskey," Hermione stated.

"No I just want to get out and have fun," Ginny objected.

"Fine. I'll come," Hermione reluctantly gave in.

"Great," Ginny's mood changed again.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"That new club. I think it's called BlackLight," Ginny said.

"Okay," Hermione sighed, not really wanting to go along with this.

An hour and two complete makeovers later Ginny and Hermione were standing at the entrance to the club. In the last hour Ginny had completely redone both of their styles. Hermione was now wearing a skimpy little black dress that Ginny had forced on her and Ginny had on an even skimpy silver sequined dress. She also had heavy eye makeup on and Hermione couldn't help but think they looked, well…trampy.

"Are you sure about these outfits?" Hermione asked hoping she wasn't.

"I'm positive. Let's head in," Ginny said leading the way through the doors and into the wild club.

The music was blaring and the room was covered with black lights and glow sticks. Ginny couldn't wait to start partying and maybe she'd find someone to help her forget about everything else.

Ginny looked around the room and spotted the bar, she headed over followed by Hermione. "What can I get you ladies?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a fire whiskey. Hermione?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Butter beer."

"Come on you need something stronger than that," Ginny whined.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said as the bartender came back with their drinks.

They grabbed the drinks and headed over to a tall table with barstools at it.

They sat there and drank in silence. It was obvious that Hermione didn't want to be there, but Ginny didn't care. She needed to get away from everything and just cut loose and have some fun.

Just when Ginny was about to get another drink the bartender came over and set two fire whiskies in front of them. "We didn't order anything," Hermione pointed out.

"That guy over there sent them over."

They both turned to where he was pointing and their eyes landed on the white blonde hair, pale face, and icy blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. Ginny heard Hermione gasp is shock, "Malfoy!"

Ginny continued to check him out. She couldn't help but think he was smoking hot. Her eyes connected with his and she felt her body instantly start to react.

"Why the hell would Malfoy buy us drinks?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not sure. Want me to find out?" Ginny asked, wanting to talk to Draco. He might be just what she needed to forget about Harry tonight.

"Maybe we should," Hermione started.

"I'll go find out," Ginny said as she slid from her chair.

"Ginny wait…" Hermione tried, but Ginny was already sauntering over to the table where Draco sat alone.

Once there she put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands asking, "So Malfoy, why'd you send over drinks?" Ginny questioned.

"Is a guy not allowed to buy drinks for two sexy ladies?" Draco asked.

"You're not, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh really Weaslette?"

"Really," Ginny smiled and went back over to Hermione feeling Draco's eyes roaming her body the whole way back. She took her seat and winked at Malfoy before turning her back on him.

"So?" Hermione prodded.

"He was just being…nice?" Ginny said unbelievingly.

"Mafoy? Nice?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure," Ginny laughed. Her mind was still on Draco and she could feel his eyes still on her. She planned on spending more time with him tonight for many different reasons. First to get back at Harry and second because she was curious, if just eye contact could make her feel like this then what would kissing and touching do?

"Ginny! Hermione!" someone squealed. Ginny turned to see Parvati Patil rushing over to their table, followed by Padma.

"Parvati! Padma! How have you been?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've been great. How about you?" Parvati asked.

They immediately pulled Hermione into conversation, but Ginny's mind was elsewhere. Sick of the girl talk she slid from the chair again and strutted over to where Malfoy sat.

"Weasley what brings you back?" Malfoy asked.

"Honestly that was so boring, oh and I can't stop thinking about you," Ginny admitted.

"Sarcasm?" Draco guessed.

"Do you really think I'd be thinking about you?" Ginny covered. The truth was it wasn't sarcasm. She couldn't stop thinking about him at all.

"So where's Saint Potter?" Draco avoided the question.

"Why would I know?" Ginny got defensive.

"He's your boyfriend," he pointed out.

"How would you know?" Ginny shot.

"You seem to forget that I work with Potter."

"Oh…yeah," Ginny had forgotten.

"So where is he?" Draco asked again.

"I don't know and I don't give a shit," Ginny answered.

"Problems in Potterville?"

"You know what I really don't want to talk to you anymore," Ginny said standing and starting to head back to where Hermione, Parvati, and Padma stood talking.

"Weasley wait," she heard Draco say from behind her.

Turning she asked, "Why should I?"

"Because I'm as bored as you are and I need someone to talk to before I go crazy," Draco said.

"Since when would I help you?"

"Tonight?" Draco guessed.

"Fine," Ginny gave in and sat down again.

"I promise there will be no more Potter questions," Draco assured.

"Somehow I don't believe you, but whatever," Ginny said. "So what brings famous Draco Malfoy to a club all alone?"

"Girls," Draco simply answered.

"I should have known. So what slut are you here with tonight?" Ginny asked pretending to scan the crowd.

"None. I don't bring them with me, I just leave with them."

"Oh, right. Draco Malfoy is too good for the common everyday whore. Instead he needs one with class," Ginny jibed.

"What brings you here? Trying to drown your sorrows in cheap alcohol and loud music?" Draco shot back.

"It isn't cheap alcohol. You bought it," Ginny pointed out. Draco didn't know how right he was in his accusation.

"You got me there," Draco admitted.

"I know," Ginny said cockily.

"Want another?" Draco offered.

"Keep them coming," Ginny said as Draco ordered another round.

Several drinks later Ginny found herself out on the dance floor with a certain blonde. She was hanging all over his well toned and muscular body. She'd never felt anything like his abs rubbing against her as she grinding into him. Suddenly she was looking into icy blue eyes and without thinking she wrapped her hands in his white blonde hair and pulled his lips to hers.

Their lips connected and fireworks went off in Ginny's mind. It was amazing. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or not, but she just wanted to get closer to him. _Oh my god I'm kissing Malfoy! When does it feel so good and so right? What about Harry? Harry who? I thought I wasn't going to think about him. Ahhhh! What should I do?_

Draco parted her lips with his tongue and they deepened the kiss. Ginny forgot where she was until they finally parted and she looked around. She was about to run back to her table and tell Hermione it was time to go when Draco whispered in a husky voice, "Come home with me."

Ginny's resolve was suddenly broken and she replied, "Give me a minute."

She left Draco on the dance floor and headed over to Hermione thinking, _Did I just agree to go home with Malfoy! Yes you did! This is going to be amazing! YAY!_ Ginny was already getting ahead of herself.

"Hermione, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Have fun," Ginny said and walked back to Draco as Hermione turned back to her conversation.

Next thing she knew she was in Draco's arms standing in his bedroom, she guessed at Malfoy Manor. His lips crashed into hers and they once again became lost in each other and what they were feeling.

Ginny's hands started to roam over Draco's muscles and abs. As she reached the buttons to his button down shirt she began to unbutton them. One by one Draco's shirt was undone and then Ginny was pushing it from his shoulders and letting her hands trace over his abs. They were spectacular.

Then her hands made their way to his belt buckle as his lips worked on her neck. The belt was undone and soon so was the zipper and button and Draco was standing there in only his black silk boxers.

Ginny took a step back to take in the sight of Draco Malfoy, 'Slytherin Sex God' in nothing but his boxers. He had a fabulous eight pack set of abs and he was obviously well endowed, Ginny thought as her eyes roamed over the tent in his boxers. She was going to have a lot of fun with him tonight.

She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling him, as she kissed her way down his chest and to his 'problem'. She teased him a little and then moved back up to his lips. Draco flipped her over and took control.

After that it was a blur of frenzied pleasure and forgotten memories. Ginny had never felt this good in a long time.

She fell asleep in Draco Malfoy's arms with no idea of what was to come and what would stem from this night. Tonight was about forgetting everything else. A night without consequences.


	2. Chapter 2: About Last Night

Ginny woke up with a pounding headache. As she slowly opened her eyes she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a dark room that she had never been in before. _Where am I? What happened last night?_ Her questions were answered when there was movement from the other side of the warm bed. She turned to see who it was that was sleeping next to her and gasped and jumped out of the bed when she realized who it was. It was Draco Malfoy and the night before came rushing back to her.

_What have I done!_ Ginny thought as she raced around the room gathering her discarded clothes from the night before.

Once all of her belongings were gathered she headed towards the door, but stopped to look back one more time.

She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but she knew she had to. If she stayed any longer she'd probably never want to leave. There was no way she could admit she was falling for Draco Malfoy.

She quickly gathered herself and left the room, leaving Draco and the previous night behind for good.

Little did she know Draco was not really sleeping. He had just laid there and watched Ginny leave without a word, wishing he could do something to get her to stay.

Ginny made her walk of shame back to her apartment and collapsed on the couch trying to figure out what the hell she'd been thinking last night. _Oh yeah, that's right. I wasn't thinking!_

There was a knock on the door that broke Ginny's train of thought. She slowly stood up and went over to open the door. Standing there was Hermione. "What the hell happened to you Ginny?" Hermione asked taking in Ginny's appearance. She was in the same clothes as last night. Her shoes were discarded next to the couch. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared. She looked terrible.

"Let's not talk about it," Ginny said. "I'm not in the mood." Ginny sat back on the couch with her head in her hands. Her head was killing her.

"Then let's get you cleaned up," Hermione suggested, stepping in to take care of her best friend.

She walked into Ginny's bedroom and came out a minute later, her arms full. "Here take this," Hermione said handing Ginny a tiny vial. "It will help your hangover."

Ginny obliged, drinking the clear liquid. She immediately felt her headache start to ease. "Change into these and I'll make coffee," Hermione handed Ginny a pair of striped pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

Ginny grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom and took in her appearance. She really did look terrible. She slipped off last night's clothes and put on the comfy ones Hermione had handed her. She pulled her mess of ginger hair into a bun and quickly removed her makeup. She was feeling and looking much better when she went back out to sit on the couch.

Hermione sat next to her and handed her a coffee mug, asking, "So Ginny what the hell happened last night?"

"It's a really long story," Ginny sighed, not sure if she should tell her best friend about what had happened. With her luck it would all get back to Harry.

"I thought when you said you were leaving you were going home. So where did you really end up?" Hermione pushed.

"I did go home, just not to my home," Ginny admitted.

"Where did you go?" Hermione pushed farther.

"Umm…Malfoy Manor," Ginny slowly admitted.

"Malfoy Manor! Why?"

"I umm…went home with Draco," Ginny said under her breath hoping Hermione couldn't hear her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione spat.

Ginny nodded.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously. That means you slept with him, didn't you?" Hermione questioned.

"You don't go home with Draco Malfoy if you don't plan on sleeping with him," Ginny remarked.

Hermione glared.

"Okay, yes I slept with him."

"Why?"

"I was drunk Hermione. I wasn't thinking."

"Do you know how many girls he's slept with!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Too many, but that doesn't run through your mind when he's seducing you and asking you to go home with him. I was drunk and lonely."

"That makes you no better than any of the low life sluts he always sleeps with!" Hermione spat.

"Do you think I don't know that Hermione?" Ginny shot.

"You're sure acting like you don't," Hermione accused.

Ginny didn't know how to respond. Hermione was one hundred percent correct. She was no better than any of Draco's normal one night stands.

"Do you at least regret it?" Hermione hoped.

"No, I don't," Ginny didn't have to think about this answer. It had been all that had gone through her mind this morning. She couldn't understand how she didn't regret it, but she didn't.

"What about Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"What about Harry?"

"How are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not," Ginny stated.

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell Harry. He'd blow it all out of proportion."

"But there's still a you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That's up to him."

"You're not going to tell him?" Hermione obviously couldn't wrap her head around this concept.

"No I'm not and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't either."

"Gin…I don't think I can do that," Hermione answered slowly. "He's my friend."

"So am I. You know it would ruin him if he found out. He wouldn't be able to handle it and we were kind of broken up so he doesn't need to know," Ginny explained.

"But Gin…"

"No but's. Harry can never find out about this."

Hermione thought about this and answered, "Fine, I won't tell him as long as you promise it isn't going to be a regular habit."

"Trust me, I'm not going to make waking up in Draco Malfoy's bed a habit," Ginny assured.

"Okay, then let's just forget about it."

"Sounds good," Ginny said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She couldn't admit to Hermione that if she had the chance again she'd do the same thing. She had to put Draco in the past. And since when had she started calling him Draco? Oh yeah, since she slept with him.

"I think Harry's going to talk to you today," Hermione changed the subject.

"How do you know that?"

"Just a hunch. He doesn't want to lose you," Hermione answered.

"Great," Ginny said under her breath. The last thing she needed was for Harry to come back and try to fix things. She just needed a break from all of this, but there was no way that was going to happen. She couldn't say no to Harry.

"Let's go to dinner tonight," Hermione suggested.

"Okay."

"I mean the four of us," Hermione amended.

"I figured."

"Great. Why don't you come over to my place, I'll cook."

"Sounds good," Ginny lied.

"Great. I'll see you then," Hermione said as she left.

Ginny stood trying to figure out what had just happened. This whole morning was a blur. Somehow she had gotten Hermione to agree to keep this from Harry and she had also ended up agreeing to go to dinner with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. _This should be fun_, she thought sarcastically.

She got up from the couch refusing to think about anything anymore and she plopped down on her bed and fell dozed off.

A few hours later Ginny found herself sitting in Hermione's living room with Harry. Hermione and Ron were in the kitchen 'cooking'.

"So what did you do last night?" Harry asked pretending like their fight had never happened.

"I came over her and watched movies with Hermione," Ginny flat out lied.

"Sounds fun," Harry commented.

"More than you know," Ginny said, referring to what had really happened.

"Gin, I'm sorry about last night," Harry apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We're even," Ginny played it off. She had already gotten her revenge for last night, but Harry would never know that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That I've done stupid things before."

"Oh, okay," Harry said.

"Yep," was all Ginny could say.

"So things are good between us?"

"Yeah."

"Great then I can't wait until I get back from Austria," Harry said.

"You're going to Austria? When?" Ginny asked confused.

"I'm leaving tonight after dinner. I thought I told you this the other night," Harry said.

"You might have," Ginny tried to remember.

"Yeah, so when I get back in a week things will be back to normal between us."

"Sounds good. Why are you going?" Ginny asked.

"There is a wanted dark wizard roaming around."

"Oh, are you going alone?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm going with Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked, so many things running through her head.

"Yeah. Trust me it wasn't my choice."

"Yeah I bet," Ginny said still distracted by this news.

"So when I get back we'll just move on."

"Yeah," Ginny trailed off.

"Great," Harry said before going silent again.

Ron walked into the room with messed up hair. Ginny shook her head and went into the kitchen.

"So how's dinner going?" Ginny asked and then added, "Or should I ask how's snogging my brother going?"

Hermione blushed and replied, "Great."

"Thought so. So, last night we came here and watched movies. Okay?" Ginny filled Hermione in.

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

Ginny leaned against the marble counter top, just thinking. Harry was going to be alone with Malfoy. Would Malfoy tell Harry about the previous night? Or would it be their little secret?

"Ginny? Everything alright?" Hermione asked noticing Ginny's silence.

"No, not really," Ginny admitted.

"What happened? Does it have to do with Harry?"

"Yes and no," Ginny still avoided the question.

"And what does that mean?" Hermione pushed.

"Everything's fine between Harry and I. We going to move on, but he leaves tonight for Austria."

"I know he does. Is that the problem?"

"Kind of," Ginny elusively answered.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione said starting to get frustrated.

"He's going with Malfoy," Ginny informed.

"He's what!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Harry and Malfoy are being sent together. Do you think Malfoy will tell Harry about last night?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and then answered, "No, I don't think he will. At least not flat out. He might suggest it or hold it above Harry's head, but I don't think he'll actually say anything."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I don't think Malfoy will ever admit that he slept with you. You are a Weasley and he would never live that down if any of his friends found out about it. He also knows what Harry's capable of doing to him," Hermione explained.

"So I have nothing to worry about?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so. I think everything will be fine," Hermione assured.

"Okay."

The rest of the night went quickly. Harry kept trying to make up for the previous night, but Ginny kept playing it off. She had been serious when she said they were even. Sleeping with Draco Malfoy was good enough revenge. The only problem was that now she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew she needed to stop it, but she wasn't sure how. He had made a big impression last night.


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

The next few weeks had passed and Harry and Ginny had long since made up. Apparently Malfoy hadn't told Harry which relieved Ginny. Harry returned that night and things got heated, not in a bad way though. They made up for lost time and spent the next forty eight hours locked in Harry's apartment. They more than made up in that weekend.

Things were now back to normal for them and Ginny found herself sitting in bed next to Harry talking when she suddenly felt horrible. This sensation washed over her and she ran to the bathroom where she vomited into the toilet.

She slumped back against the wall and Harry asked from beside her, "Gin, are you okay?"

She threw up again and then slowly answered, "No."

"Let's get you back in bed," Harry said as he started to help Ginny up.

Ginny just nodded and slowly walked back to the bed and slid under the covers. Harry sat next to her and said, "You've probably just got some bug that's going around."

"Yeah," Ginny mumbled.

"Do you want me to stop by St. Mungo's and bring a Healer over?" Harry asked.

"No. I'll be fine. It'll pass," Ginny figured.

"You sure?"

Ginny nodded. "Okay, do you want me to stay home with you today?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay. If you need anything you know how to get in touch with me," Harry said.

"I know and I'll be fine Harry," Ginny assured.

"Okay," Harry said and kissed Ginny on the forehead before going to get ready.

He soon returned dressed for work and said, "Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm fine Harry."

"Good."

"Thanks," Ginny whispered.

"You're welcome and I'll see you when I get home," with that Ginny was alone in the bedroom. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Ginny woke up a few hours later feeling so much better. She didn't even feel like she was sick. Since she had the rest of the day with nothing to do she figured she'd surprise Harry at work with lunch.

She stopped at Harry's favorite little sandwich shop and picked up their lunch and then continued on to the Ministry of Magic.

She walked into the marvelous lobby and followed the path she knew to Harry's office. Soon she found herself standing in the Auror Department of the Ministry. She walked down the hallway passing many office doors until she reached Harry's. Before she knocked she saw that the office door next to his was open and curiously looked in. Sitting there behind a wooden desk was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She stared for a second too long, feeling her eyes on him Draco looked up. Their eyes met and Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "Weasley," Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy," Ginny tired to spit, but she failed miserably.

At that second Harry's door opened and out came Harry himself. "Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked shocked.

"I am feeling much better so I figured I'd bring you lunch," Ginny informed.

"Thanks," Harry smiled leading Ginny into his office.

"You're welcome," Ginny said as she followed him, but only after one last longing look at Draco.

"You didn't have to do this you know," Harry said.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you."

"So you're feeling better?" Harry asked concerned.

"A whole lot," Ginny assured.

"That's great to here," Harry said as he took his sandwich and unwrapped it. Ginny did the same. She looked down at the sandwich lying in front of her and her stomach turned; she didn't feel so good anymore. "Are you okay?" Harry asked seeing Ginny's face.

"Food just doesn't look or sound good," Ginny slowly answered.

"Why don't you go home. I think you still need some rest," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I think I do," Ginny said standing and slowly leaving the Ministry.

Once she was away from the food she felt perfect again. This was one weird bug.

The next few days passed the same way. Ginny would be sick when she woke up or was around food, but after that passed she was perfect. She'd never had a sickness like this before and it was starting to get annoying. Harry had suggested that she go to St. Mungo's today, but she said she'd go talk to Hermione about it. Maybe she would have some ideas.

Ginny found herself at Hermione's again. "So, what's wrong? Harry said you were sick?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. I'm sick when I wake up, but as the day goes on I feel perfectly fine again," Ginny informed.

"What about food?"

"I can't stand the sight or smell of it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Four days," Ginny answered.

"That's weird, unless…"Hermione trailed off.

"Unless what?" Ginny insisted.

"When was your last period?" Hermione questioned.

"What?"

Hermione repeated herself.

"Umm…I really don't know," Ginny said unsure.

"Are you late?"

"A little, but that's no big deal. Why?"

"Ginny, do you think it's possible that you might be pregnant?" Hermione wondered.

"What!" Ginny burst.

"Could you be pregnant?" Hermione reiterated.

Ginny thought for a minute. That would explain a whole lot. "I guess I could be but…"

"Ginny I think you should go to St. Mungo's and find out," Hermione said.

"But I can't be…" Ginny trailed off. _Or could I?_

Ginny finally gave in and an hour later she found herself sitting in the doctor's office waiting on the results. The office was small and had that doctor's office smell to it. She was sitting on the examination table, while Hermione sat in the chair in the corner. The door opened and in walked the Healer, an older man with graying hair and glasses.

"Are you ready to find out?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny said feeling her body tense up.

"I have good news for you Ms. Weasley, it turns out that you are pregnant," he said.

Ginny's stomach did a flip, she wasn't sure if this was good news or not. She wasn't quite prepared to be a mother yet. "I'm pregnant," Ginny said hesitantly.

"Yes you are," he assured her.

"Wow…" was all Ginny could say.

"Yes it really is great. Well do you have any questions?" the Healer asked.

"Umm…not that I can think of. I wasn't really expecting this," Ginny admitted.

"Okay then. If you have any questions you know how to get a hold of me. I'll let you soak this in for the time being," the Healer said as he left the little room.

Ginny was lost in thought, _How can I be pregnant? Am I ready for this? How will Harry react?_

"Ginny?" Hermione tried.

"Huh? What?" Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said dazed as she followed Hermione.

"So when are you going to tell Harry the good news?" Hermione asked. They had come back to Hermione's house and were talking about the pregnancy once again.

"What good news?" Ginny asked.

"That he's going to be a dad," Hermione added.

"Umm…I guess tonight," Ginny replied.

"You okay Gin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just shocked is all," Ginny admitted.

"I guess you weren't expecting this, were you?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. I always expected to by happily married and settled before I became a mom."

"Sometimes those things just don't work out perfectly, but you know Harry will stand by you no matter what," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you want me to stay with you until Harry gets home?"

"Yes please," Ginny answered.

For the next few hours Ginny and Hermione sat around Harry's apartment talking about all they had just learned. Ginny was becoming really excited about this news and hoped Harry would take it just as well. She would soon find out.

Hermione left a few minutes before the door opened and Harry came in. He looked exhausted and worn out from a long day at work. He threw his jacket and brief case in his study that was located in the spare bedroom and then slowly walked into the kitchen where he found Ginny putting a plate of steaming food at his place.

"This smells so good Ginny," Harry exclaimed as he sat down at the small wooden table that was in the corner of the kitchen.

"I'm glad," Ginny smiled as she sat across from him.

They ate the food in silence. Ginny cleared the table when they were both done and placed the plates in the small metal sink, she would clean them later. She sat back at the table where Harry was now sitting with his head in his hands. Ginny finally broke the silence, "Tough day at work?"

Harry looked up and replied, "Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"That's no good," Ginny frowned.

"No, but I'm here with you now so it's so much better. How was your day?" Harry replied.

Ginny hesitated for a second, unsure how to start. "Well…I went to talk to Hermione and then we went to St. Mungo's to figure out what was up with me."

"What did they say?" Harry asked concerned.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Well, I mean I'm not sick or anything," Ginny began.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess there's no other way to say it than to just say it," Ginny hesitated and then announced, "Harry, I'm pregnant."

Harry's face held so many emotions at once, there was confusion, excitement, fear, happiness, and he was flat out shocked. "You're pregnant…"

"Yes Harry I am," Ginny smiled.

Harry hesitated and then gave Ginny the response she'd been waiting for, "That's great Ginny!"

"I know," Ginny beamed.

"Wow…"

"Yeah I know," Ginny laughed.

The next few hours were spent talking about everything that would need to be done. Harry was just as excited as Ginny now was, maybe even more. She had been shocked and unsure to begin with, but now she knew she could handle this especially if Harry was right beside her.

She was so happy and things seemed to finally be falling into place for the two of them. She couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4: Picture Perfect

Ginny woke up the next morning trying to figure out if the previous day had all just been a dream or if it was reality. She sat up in the bed and had to shield her eyes from the sunlight pouring through the small window to her left. She got out of the warm bed and winced as her bare feet touched the cold wood floor.

Hearing noise in the kitchen she headed out to the kitchen, convinced that it had all been a dream. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen Ginny watched as Harry moved around the kitchen making coffee and grabbing the Daily Prophet to read. He turned from the counter to head to the wooden table when he saw Ginny. Smiling Harry said, "Good morning."

"Good morning. You'd never believe the dream I had," Ginny said.

"Was it that you are pregnant?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Because it wasn't a dream. You really are pregnant and we're going to be parents," Harry smiled.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Ginny smiled taking a seat across from Harry.

"Me either."

They sat there in silence for a few moments as Harry read the paper and Ginny thought. Then Ginny realized, "So, I guess we're going to have to tell my parents."

Looking up from the paper in front of him Harry replied, "Yeah we will."

"You know my mum is going to be so happy about this," Ginny remarked.

"Even though we're not married?" Harry wondered.

"I really don't think she'll care Harry. We've been dating for over five years now, it was bound to happen sometime," Ginny said.

"I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?"

"Yeah, we should probably stop by today," Ginny suggested.

"Sounds good," Harry agreed.

They both fell silent again as Ginny tried to figure out how to tell her parents the news. She was almost positive that they wouldn't be mad, but then again who knew. It was Harry, it wasn't like it was Malfoy's baby or anything. _Don't even think that Ginny! You're supposed to forget about him!_

She had been doing so good forgetting Malfoy with everything else going on. Anyway, there was no place in her life for him instead she needed to focus all of her energy on this baby. She knew her parents wouldn't be too terribly upset if they were at all, but she would soon find out for sure.

Later that day Ginny found herself standing at the front door to her childhood home, she reached out at knocked on the wooden door. Seconds later the door was pulled back to reveal her mum who looked surprised to see both Ginny and Harry. "Ginny! Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to come visit my Mum without a reason?" Ginny joked. 

"Of course you are, but I know you Ginny," Molly smiled.

"What does that mean?" Ginny laughed.

"You never come without a reason," Molly smiled.

"You know me too well," Ginny laughed.

"I know. So why don't the two of you come in and we can talk," Molly suggested stepping back to let them in.

The three of them filed into the kitchen and took seats around the picnic style table. Ginny looked around smiling, not much had changed since she left home. It was still cluttered and chaos, but and organized chaos. She really missed it. This had been the place where so many memories had taken place.

"What do you need?" Molly asked pulling Ginny from her reminiscing.

"Oh, umm…we have something to tell you," Ginny began. 

"What would that be?" Molly asked.

"Is dad going to be home soon?" Ginny asked.

"He owled and said he'd be late tonight," Molly informed.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just tell you then," Ginny said.

"Tell me what?" Molly asked again.

"Well, we have news and I think it's good news," Ginny hesitated.

"Are you two getting finally married?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Sorry Mum that's not what we're here about," Ginny said.

"So are you two going to get married soon though?" Molly persisted.

"Mum!"

"Actually Mrs. Weasley I'm hoping we are," Harry interjected.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I want to marry you Ginny," Harry simply stated.

"Let's not talk about that right now, we have other news," Ginny avoided the topic; she didn't want to do this in front of her mum. It's not like she was going to say no or anything, but she wanted to do this later.

"Okay, sorry Gin. I got ahead of myself," Harry apologized.

"It's okay."

"So you are getting married!" Molly exclaimed.

"Mum, we'll talk about that later. I have bigger news now," Ginny said, ready to tell her mum about the baby.

"What is it?"

"Mum, I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant," Ginny informed.

Molly paused, she didn't know how to react. She wanted to be mad because her daughter wasn't married, but then again it sounded like Harry was going to propose soon and she really did want grandchildren. "Mum?" Ginny tired.

"That's great," Molly finally got out.

"It doesn't sound like you're too excited," Ginny pointed out.

"I'm just shocked. I wasn't expecting this, but of course I'm excited. You're giving me a grandchild," Molly smiled.

"So you're okay with the fact that we're not married yet or even engaged?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Yes, actually I am Ginny. As long as you're happy I am too," Molly smiled.

"I am Mum," Ginny smiled. This had gone well. She was so excited for all of this and she knew she'd need her Mum on her side when the baby came.

"Take care of her Harry," Molly said.

"Trust me I will," Harry promised.

They then sat around for a little while talking about what would need to be done and how excited they were. Ginny had never been this happy, but soon she would be even happier.

Later that night Harry and Ginny were laying on the big comfy couch that sat in Harry's apartment, they were just sitting there in silence. Harry was running a hair through Ginny's fire red silky hair, staring at the angel laying there. The lights were all dimmed and the stars could be seen in the midnight blue sky through the glass sliding door at the back of the apartment.

Ginny was close to sleep when Harry whispered, "Ginny, I love you so much."

Smiling, Ginny replied, "I love you so much too." She was awake now and she had a question she'd been dying to ask since that afternoon at her parents. She finally got up the courage to ask, "Harry, what did you mean when you told my Mum you thought we were going to get married soon?"

Harry thought for a moment, never breaking their eye contact and then replied, "I meant that I want to marry you Ginny."

"I want to marry you too Harry," Ginny smiled, finally letting herself admit what she was feeling inside. She wanted to be with Harry for the rest of her life, well at least since she found out about the baby she did.

"Well in that case…" Harry started and then silently summoned something from the bedroom. A small black box came whizzing through the air and landed gracefully in Harry's palm.

Ginny gasped at the realization of what was in that little box. Harry slowly flipped the box open to reveal a diamond ring that sparkled in the dimmed lighting. "Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry simply asked.

Ginny didn't need to think, she simply answered, "Yes!"

Harry smiled and pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Ginny's left hand ring finger. This moment was perfect; it wasn't overdone or too planned out. It was just flat out perfect.

"I didn't plan it this way Gin," Harry whispered.

"I know, but it is perfect. I wouldn't change it for the world," Ginny assured as she leaned in and captured Harry's lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking News

The next few months passed in a frenzy of preparing for the wedding and preparing for the baby that would be arriving in only a few months. Ginny was now seven months pregnant and still had a lot to do before the last two months passed by.

Today Ginny had an appointment with the Healer to make sure everything was going okay. She was to meet Harry at work and they would depart from there.

This is why she found herself standing by the familiar glass doors with _Auror Department_ written in big black box letters. She pulled by the door and made her way passed the secretary and to the door with Harry's name on it. She knocked and heard Harry's voice from within say, "Come in."

Ginny opened the door and went into Harry's office, there was paperwork piled on the desk and it was not very organized. Looking up Harry said, "Give me a few minutes Gin and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay, I'll just go wait in front."

"Okay," Harry said distracted by what was in front of him.

Ginny went back out the door and started to make her way to the front lobby when she heard a familiar cold voice saying, "Weasley, I hear congratulations are in order."

Ginny turned on her heels and found herself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. She was surprised, but wasn't sure why since she was bound to see him here. After all it was his office she was glaring into. "For what?" Ginny spat. She hadn't thought about Draco and their one night stand since she found out about the baby and Harry proposed.

"For getting engaged to the man of your dreams and that baby," Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"Well then thanks," Ginny spat and turned to leave.

"Are you just marrying him because he knocked you up? Because I can tell you have no interest in him," Draco pointed out.

"Why in hell would you say that?" Ginny shot.

"I don't know, maybe because of how you were all over me at the club and then back at my place," Draco reminded.

"Oh you mean when you got me drunk and practically dragged me back to your place?"

"I didn't hear you complaining when I gave you something Potter never could," Draco cockily replied.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ginny spat.

"I don't really feel like it. You're so hot when you're pissed," Draco remarked, but Ginny couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. She assumed he was.

Ginny didn't even know how to react so she flipped him off and stormed back to the lobby to wait for Harry. _How can Malfoy get me this mad? Why was he such an arse? What was I ever thinking?_ Ginny thought as she paced around the small lobby getting weird looks from the secretary behind the desk.

"You okay Gin?" Harry asked as he walked up.

"Yeah I'm great. You ready to go?" Ginny played it off. The truth was Harry never really got her like Malfoy had in that one night. He didn't seem to understand her, but that didn't matter now. She was having his baby after all.

The Healer did the routine tests that he had done the last few times they had seen him and it seemed as if everything was going well.

"So, I am going to give you a quick overview of everything just so you know. The baby was most likely conceived on the sixteenth of January so the expected birth date is around sixteenth of October, give or take a few days. You have chosen to not know the baby's gender, which is understandable. It appears that everything is going great. Any questions?" the Healer asked.

"No, I think we get it all," Harry replied.

"Great, then I guess I will see the two of you back in here in a few weeks," he said as he grabbed his charts and left the room.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Sure," Ginny replied as she slid from the examination table and to the floor.

The left the hospital with great news, the baby was doing well and everything was going just as planned. She had long since forgotten about her run in Malfoy earlier that day, everything was going perfect.

They were now back at Harry's apartment and had just eaten dinner. They found themselves sitting on the couch just like they had been the night that Harry had proposed. Ginny was rambling on about what they had found out; it was obvious she was excited. "I can't wait for the baby to come," she smiled.

"Neither can I," Harry agreed, but it seemed like something was on his mind.

Ginny kept going on, "It totally amazes me how they can just pinpoint the date that the baby was conceived and is going to born."

"Yeah, the sixteen," Harry said. "That can't be right," Harry added.

Ginny raised her head from Harry's shoulder and looked at him confused and asked, "Why not?"

"We had that bad fight that night and then I left for Austria on the seventeenth, so it can't be exactly right," Harry informed.

"Oh, maybe they're just off a few days," Ginny figured, not realizing what had happened that night.

"Exactly, that's why I'm not worrying about it. I just can't believe I'm marrying the mostly beautiful woman on the planet and having a baby all in the same year," Harry smiled.

"Me either, well except the most beautiful woman thing," Ginny joked.

Harry leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry," Ginny replied and then silence fell over them.

Ginny sat there thinking about how lucky she was and how much she couldn't wait for any of this to happen when a certain confrontation from that previous afternoon replayed in her head. _What right does he have to make those kinds of accusations?_ _He is so full of himself thinking that that one night together was just so perfect…well it kind of was Ginny. Oh, don't even go there…wait!_

At this moment it finally dawned on Ginny that the night of January sixteenth she had slept with someone, just not Harry. _Could this baby be Malfoy's? No!...but it has to be._

It all made sense now. This wasn't Harry's baby at all. It was Draco Malfoy's.

_What am I going to do?_


	6. Chapter 6: What Do I Do Now?

Ginny woke up late the next morning, after a long night of tossing and turning. _How could this be happening?_

Sliding out of bed she realized that Harry had already left for work that day so she had the apartment to herself. She had time to try and figure out what to do without trying to hide her emotions from Harry.

There was no doubt in her mind that this baby she was carrying was Draco Malfoy's, but she had no clue where to go from here. She needed to go talk to Hermione since she was the only one who knew about the one night stand.

She trudged around the apartment getting dressed and then immediately made her way to Hermione's. She needed to figure this out as soon as possible.

Hermione pulled back the door, surprised to see Ginny standing there. Upon seeing Hermione Ginny let her façade fall and she broke down. Hermione led her crying friend to the couch where they had their last few conversations and just sat there waiting for this to pass.

When Ginny was out of tears and her face was red and puffy from all of the crying Hermione asked, "Ginny what happened?"

"I messed up," was all Ginny could say.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

"I made a mistake and it ruined everything. I have no idea what to do," Ginny said as a fresh wave of tears came.

"Ginny I have no idea what you're talking about. You're going to have to try and explain," Hermione patiently waited.

Ginny gathered her composure and started to explain, "I had a checkup yesterday to see how the baby is doing."

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Hermione asked worried.

"No, nothing like that, but I found something out that changes everything," Ginny said.

"What would change everything?"

"The Healer said that I more than likely conceived the baby on January sixteenth," Ginny informed.

"And?" Hermione asked confused.

"That was the night of the fight and then Harry left on the seventeenth. I didn't have sex with Harry on the sixteenth," Ginny admitted.

"Calm down Ginny, when the Healer said the sixteenth he could have been a little off. Why are you so worried?" Hermione asked it still hadn't dawned on her.

"But I did have sex with someone that night," Ginny admitted. "That was the night that we went to the club."

Hermione's face dropped. She now knew what Ginny had been hinting at. This couldn't be, but Ginny seemed almost positive that it was. Hermione wasn't sure what to say, all she could say was, "Malfoy…"

"Exactly."

"That baby is Malfoy's, isn't it?" Hermione slowly asked.

"Yes, I am almost positive that it is," Ginny admitted, how could this have happened?

"What the hell are you going to do?" Hermione wondered.

"I have no clue. I can't just pretend that this isn't happening and I need to tell Harry somehow," Ginny mused.

"Do you need to tell Harry?" Hermione asked a question Ginny never would have expected to come out of her mouth.

"Why wouldn't I tell Harry? It's not his baby and he needs to know that," Ginny reasoned.

"Yeah, but Harry's in love with you and he thinks the baby is his. So why can't you just let him keep believing that?" Hermione asked.

"You mean deceive him into marrying me and thinking that this is his baby and not Draco's?" Ginny asked repulsed by the idea.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Hermione tried to convince Ginny.

"Wrong. More than likely this baby is going to be born with white blonde hair and blue eyes. How in the hell would I be able to explain that to Harry? He's not stupid, he'd know the baby isn't his," Ginny said.

"I guess you're right," Hermione mused.

"You guess? What the hell has gotten into you Hermione? You want me to lie to Harry and trick him into thinking this baby is still his," Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure; I just don't want to see either of you hurt. Things would be perfect if that's how it was," Hermione tried to explain.

"No, they wouldn't be perfect because I'd know the truth and I couldn't live with myself if I did that to Harry and my baby," Ginny said.

"Maybe Harry will understand and still want to marry you."

"Even if he did I wouldn't marry him," Ginny admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because this is not his baby, it is Malfoy's," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, but do you really think Malfoy wants a child? Do you think he'll give you everything Harry will?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, but that doesn't mean I can just take advantage of Harry."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of Harry. If he still wants to marry you then that's his choice."

"Yes, that may be true, but I couldn't marry Harry knowing that this baby is Malfoy's," Ginny answered.

"Why not?" Hermione wondered.

"Because I'm in love with Malfoy!" Ginny admitted something that she hadn't even been able to admit to herself, but she knew it was true. She was in love with Draco Malfoy and carrying his baby made it even more relevant to her.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy," Ginny repeated.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I am. I know he doesn't love me back, but I can't go into a marriage with Harry knowing this is Draco's child. When I thought it was Harry's I knew I needed to marry him because that was what was best for everybody. Now that that is no longer true I can't keep lying to myself or to Harry," Ginny admitted.

"Then what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"The only thing I can do, tell Harry the truth."

"Do you plan on telling Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure how, but my first priority is to tell Harry and then I'll play it day by day. I'll figure it out somehow," Ginny said.

"I'm always here if you need me," Hermione assured.

"I know you are and I'm probably going to need you," Ginny admitted.

Ginny left Hermione's even more confused than she was before. She was so shocked that Hermione had even suggested keeping this from both Harry and Draco. That wasn't like Hermione at all, but Ginny guessed she just wanted everything to work out for her best friends. She didn't want to see them hurt.

Ginny knew that was the easy way out, but she couldn't take it. They both needed to know about this. Just how she was going to break the news to them was a different story.

_How did I get myself into this mess? And where do I go from here? _

_How did I ever fall for Draco Malfoy? And how is he going to react to the fact that I'm carrying his child?_


	7. Chapter 7: Hold It Against Me

Ginny had been pacing back and forth throughout Harry's apartment since she had returned from Hermione's. She still had no clue how to handle this. Hermione's idea of keeping things from Harry and Draco started to seem like the right path, but then she'd catch herself and set herself straight. That was the easy way out. She couldn't go on deceiving everyone; they had to know the truth.

She had ago made up her mind on what she had to do, now she just had to figure out how to bring it up. _Do I just come straight out and say it? Or do I ease into it? What is going to make this better? How do I tell Harry? And for that matter, how do I tell Malfoy?_

At that second the apartment door opened and Harry came in. This was it, Ginny needed to do this and get it over with before she chickened out. "Harry we need to talk," Ginny hesitated.

Harry turned, looking confused and asked, "About what Gin?"

"Everything. There is so much I need to tell you," Ginny admitted.

"Okay, let me go get out of my work clothes and we can talk," Harry smiled.

"Okay," Ginny was fidgeting with the hem on her shirt.

"Gin, whatever it is, don't worry about it. We'll figure it out," Harry said before he disappeared into the small bedroom.

Ginny could feel her hands shaking; she had no clue how she could do this to Harry. She didn't know how to do this.

Before her trembling knees gave out she took a seat on the leather couch and tried taking deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't panic now, that wouldn't help. She just needed to tell him. "You can do this Gin," she whispered to herself. "You need to do this."

"What was that?" Harry asked, walking back into the room in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Ginny jumped at his voice and slowly found her voice, "There is just so much I need to tell you and I have no clue where to even begin."

"Just start from the beginning babe. Don't worry, you can tell me anything. I'll understand," Harry tried to sooth her.

"There is no way you will understand!" Ginny burst, pulling away from Harry's arm that had been wrapped around her shoulder. She was disgusted by what she had done and what she was about to do.

"Try me," Harry simply said.

Ginny paused, how else was there to say it? She couldn't think of any other way so she came out and said, "Harry, I can't marry you."

Harry's face fell, but then he recollected himself and asked, "Why is that?"

"Because I've betrayed you," Ginny admitted.

"Ginny you haven't betrayed me at all," Harry reasoned.

"But I have Harry, I've messed everything up."

"Then would you mind telling me what in the hell you're talking about!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny paused and then began, "I slept with someone else."

"When?" Harry asked.

"Months ago," Ginny admitted.

"Then why does that matter now. I still want to marry you even if you made one mistake. That doesn't change how I feel about you," Harry reasoned.

"It changes everything Harry."

"Why? I can forgive you and I already have," Harry said.

"It's more complicated than that. I slept with this guy that night after our big fight, January sixteenth," Ginny admitted.

"Why does that matter…?" Harry trailed off as the date sunk in. "So, it's not my child."

Ginny nodded, she didn't know what else to do.

"Then who the hell is the father?" Harry asked becoming angry. Suddenly everything he ever wanted was falling down before his eyes.

"The guy I slept with that night," Ginny avoided telling Harry that it was Malfoy.

"Do you even know who he was?" Harry shot.

"Of course I know who he is. I am not some slut who would go out and sleep with just anyone who bought me a drink!" Ginny defended.

"But you are the girl who would go out and have a one night stand and get pregnant with the arse's child!"

"I wouldn't have needed to if you would have given me what I needed!" Ginny shot back. She knew it was a low blow, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Oh and this arse can give you everything I can't? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Harry asked outraged.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you!"

"Then who the hell is he?" Harry got back to his original question.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny yelled. Harry's face fell immediately as he heard the name. Ginny felt terrible about how she had told him, not about it being Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Harry repeated.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"Why the hell would you ever sleep with Malfoy? He is such an arse. You know how much we hate each other!" Harry went on.

"I didn't do it to get back at you," Ginny began.

"You mean _him_," Harry cut in.

Ginny was taken aback by this comment, but knew Harry had hit the nail on the head. "Exactly!" she shot back.

"I can't believe you! You slept with Malfoy and then just pretended like it didn't happen and came back and got me to do whatever in the hell you wanted!" Harry yelled.

"Trust me I didn't pretend like it didn't happen. I just didn't tell you. I could never forget that night even if I wanted to; it is permanently engraved in my mind. He gave me so much more than you ever could!" Ginny yelled back.

"Maybe that's because he has had so much more practice at hooking up than any one person should have!" Harry shot.

"At least he knows what he's doing and how to keep me from getting bored!" Ginny spat.

Harry was speechless, he just shook his head. What had he ever done to deserve this? When had Ginny turned into this girl? She was no longer the girl he knew, she was just some low life slut who'd hook up with Malfoy at the drop of a hat and ended up getting knocked up. She wasn't his Ginny anymore, maybe she never had been.

"No response?" Ginny questioned.

"What do you want me to say Ginny? You've made it so obvious that you don't give a shit about me. Apparently you haven't for a while because if you did you never would have hooked up with Malfoy. What do you want from me?" Harry asked.

Ginny has no response to this. She didn't think about Harry, she was only concerned about herself that night. Malfoy had slowly crept into her mind and somehow won her heart without even trying. She had no clue how it had happened, but it had.

"So how long have you known that you're carrying Malofy's child?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday," Ginny admitted. The mood in the room had changed quickly, from hatred and anger to sadness and pain.

"Well, good luck trying to get Malfoy to take responsibility for his actions," Harry shot.

"I can do this without him, or anyone else for that matter. I don't need anyone!" Ginny got mad again. How dare he think she needed a guy in her life to make things work? She could take care of herself.

"Good luck with that," Harry said as he turned to look out the back door.

Ginny knew there was nothing left to say and there was no point in trying to pick a fight with Harry. So instead she grabbed her things and headed to the door to leave. She looked back at Harry's silhouette in the window and wished things would have turned out differently, but they hadn't. She wished she didn't have to hurt Harry like this, but she made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

Somehow she had fallen for Draco Malfoy and nothing could change that, she couldn't keep lying to herself and to Harry. She needed to do this, she just wish she didn't have to tell her fiancé that she was leaving him and carrying his enemy's child. _Oh well…this is just how things have to be._

Ginny slowly slid the engagement ring off and laid it on the table by the door and left before she could change her mind. She walked out on everything she had always known in search of what she knew she needed. Hopefully she could find some way to move on.


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Clean

Ginny found herself standing in her apartment crying. She knew that what she had just done needed to be done, but she still felt terrible about it. Harry had always been there for her no matter what, but she had just ruined that. She was on her own now. Yes, there was Hermione, but she wasn't too much help anymore. After all she had been the one with the idea to keep all of this from Draco.

Ginny knew what was next and that was all that occupied her mind as she went into her small bedroom and slid under the covers of her bed. _How I am I going to tell Draco? How will he react? Can I really do this on my own? Yes, I can. But how?_

She would worry about all of this in the morning. It had been a long hard day and she was beat. As soon as her eyes closed her mind feel into a restless sleep with scenarios of the next day playing out in her nightmares.

Ginny's eyes opened the next morning and she felt terrible, she was in no way refreshed from her sleep. She knew what she needed to do that day because if she didn't it would keep haunting her and she would never get any sleep.

She moved around the small apartment very slowly, going through her morning rituals which included coffee, food, a shower, and getting ready.

After stalling as long as possible, she finally got up her nerve and left her apartment to face what she was most afraid of: Draco Malfoy.

She did not know how he would react and had already come to the conclusion that she was in this on her own. He wouldn't help her even if she needed it, which she didn't, but that's not the point. _He probably doesn't even care that this baby is his._ Ginny wouldn't admit this to herself or anyone else, but she wished he would. Growing up without a father would be no way to raise a kid even if she could handle it. _Maybe he'll surprise me._ She doubted it, but could only hope.

She would soon find out for sure. Ginny found herself approaching the dark and dreary mansion that was Malfoy Manor. It was made of dark stone that gave the whole establishment a cold feeling. On the roof Ginny could make out several gargoyles watching over the house and the two pillars that stood on both ends of the steps were made of marble with an intricate design of intertwining snakes. This place was the epitome of Slytherin and evil; this was not a place Ginny wanted her child to grow up in.

She reached the big black door and reached out to the brass doorknocker shaped like a snake and knocked. A few seconds later the door was pulled back to reveal a small, scrawny little house elf that had obviously replaced Dobby. "Can I help you miss?" the small creature asked.

"I was looking for Draco Malfoy," Ginny stated.

"Let our guest in and get back to your work, Leven," Narcissa Malfoy ordered in a sickly sweet voice.

The small house elf stepped aside and led Ginny in to where Narcissa was standing and then scurried off down the long halfway until she disappeared behind a door that Ginny assumed led to the kitchens.

Ginny then turned her attention to Narcissa and took in the older woman's appearance. She hadn't changed much she they had seen each other last, her hair was still black on top and white underneath, which made her resemble a skunk. Her eyes were the same icy blue color of Draco's and the more Ginny thought about it the more she realized Draco resembled his mother in so many ways. Narcissa was much prettier than her sister Bellatrix with those sunken in dark eyes and hollow cheeks. Narcissa had a more fragile appearance to her.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts when Narcissa said, "How may I help you?"

"I needed to talk to Draco. Is he hear?" Ginny asked, wishing Draco had just opened the door so she wouldn't have to deal with any other Malfoy.

"He is, but he's busy," Narcissa said in that same sweet voice she used earlier. It wasn't her normal way of talking to a Weasley, but maybe she'd changed over the years.

"When do you think I'll be able to see him?" Ginny asked.

"I'll send Leven to go retrieve him," Narcissa said before summoning the elf.

"Yes miss?" Leven asked in her squeaky voice.

"Go tell Draco he has a visitor," Narcissa ordered.

"Yes miss," the elf said as she scampered over to the wooden spiraling staircase and made her way up.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Narcissa asked, "You're Ginny Weasley, right?"

"Yes," was all Ginny said.

"How long do you have to go?" Narcissa asked, examining Ginny's swollen belly.

"Two months," Ginny simply said. She wasn't sure what else to say because Narcissa had no clue it was her grandchild.

"I wonder what's taking Draco so long?" Narcissa said to no one.

"I'll go find out," Ginny suggested.

"Do you know where you're going?" Narcissa asked, shocked by Ginny's answer.

"Yes, I do," Ginny said and started to make her way to the spiraling staircase Leven had just gone up.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," Narcissa said to Ginny's back.

"For your son too," Ginny stated before she mounted the steps. She left Narcissa standing in the entry speechless; she had just been told that she was going to be a grandmother.

Ginny followed the path that she had taken when she had rushed from the Manor the morning after this whole incident had begun. She reached the top of the stairs and turned to the left and walked down that hallway until she reached the third door on the right where Leven was still standing waiting for Draco. The tiny house elf cowered and squeaked, "He won't come out."

"It's okay, I've got it from here," Ginny dismissed Leven.

Once the house elf was out of sight Ginny knocked on the door. "I told you to go away Leven, I'm busy," Draco shouted from inside.

"Well you've got company," Ginny retorted.

There was a pause and then Draco repeated, "I'm busy."

"Shagging some slut?" Ginny spat before thinking. When Draco didn't respond Ginny threatened, "Either come out and listen to me or I'm coming in!"

Ginny heard shuffling from inside and then the door was pulled back as Draco slipped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. As Ginny had suspected he came out in only his blue silk boxers. He really had been with some slut.

"What the hell do you want that is so important Weasley?" Draco spat.

"Who do you have in there?" Ginny asked curiously and avoiding the question.

"It's none of your business," Draco spat.

"Astoria? Pansy?" Ginny asked and noticed Draco's reaction when he said Pansy's name. "Oh, so you and Parkinson are still hooking up like in the old days?"

"Shut it Weasley," Malfoy warned.

"Why?" Ginny questioned, not really sure why she was trying to pick a fight with Malfoy.

"For one, you're no better than the rest of us. If I remember right you were here not so long ago," Malfoy remarked.

Ginny fell silent, that was the whole reason she was here. How to tell him was the only problem.

"Did I hit a nerve Weasley?" Malfoy taunted.

"That's the reason I'm here," Ginny began.

"For more? Potter not cutting it?" Draco questioned.

"No, to tell you that because of that night I'm carrying your heir to the Malfoy fortune," Ginny spat and turned and stormed off.


	9. Chapter 9: Determined

Ginny once again found herself in her little apartment not knowing where to turn. Now both Harry and Draco knew, so where was she supposed to go next?

She had told Draco, but didn't wait for his reaction. She wasn't quite ready to hear it. She had convinced herself that she wouldn't like it so she decided that since he knew it didn't matter. She had hoped the whole way out of the house that he would come after her, but he didn't and that proved that he didn't care.

_Why would he care about me or his baby? He always has Pansy to turn to._ Thinking about this only made things worse. Obviously that one night hadn't affected Draco like it had Ginny. He hadn't fallen in love with her like she'd pointlessly hoped.

Suddenly it sank in that she was on her own, she had nowhere to turn. All ties with Harry had been cut and there was no going back. Malfoy didn't care so there was no hope there either. Ginny was on her own.

The next day passed without any sign of Malfoy. Ginny wasn't totally shocked by this, but she had been hoping he would at least want to know what was going on. She had almost given up hope and was ready to go to bed when there was a knock on her door, well it was more like pounding.

She went to the door wondering who would be visiting at this hour. When she pulled back the door she say Draco standing there, but he seemed like he was out of it. "We need to talk Ginny," he slurred, obviously drunk.

"Yes we do, but I'm guessing you're too drunk to even form a complete thought," Ginny remarked.

Draco had stumbled in and sat on her couch saying, "We need to talk."

"Yes, but I'd prefer that you were sober," Ginny stated, trying to figure out what to do. She came to a conclusion and said, "You can spend the night and sleep on the couch and we'll talk in the morning."

Draco nodded and lay down on the couch. Ginny went to grab and extra pillow and blanket and came back out to see Draco had already passed out. Sighing she put the pillow under his head and spread the blanket over his body and then went off to her room.

Ginny lay in bed trying to figure out how she had gotten a drunken Draco sleeping in her living room. She knew why, but wasn't sure what to expect in the morning. She rolled over onto her side and pushed everything from her mind.

Ginny woke up the next morning and the events from the previous night came rushing back. She remembered that she had Draco sleeping on her couch. She decided that she better get ready for this conversation, but knew that she would have to get rid of Draco's hangover first.

Ginny gathered the same potion that Hermione had given her the morning after this all began and then she went and put on a pot of coffee. Leaning against the wall that led to the kitchen Ginny found herself watching Malfoy sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep.

Next thing she knew that illusion disappeared as he woke up and looked around saying, "Where the hell am I?"

Ginny shook her head saying, "You don't remember anything from last night do you?"

He whipped his head around to figure out who was talking and then grabbed his head and the hangover took over.

"Here take this," Ginny said handing him the potion.

He drank it in one gulp and then took in his surroundings. Ginny took a seat in the chair that was next to the couch and waited for Draco to start. "How did I get here?"

"You really don't remember?" Ginny asked.

"No," Malfoy replied.

"You showed up drunk last night saying we needed to talk and then passed out on my couch." Ginny informed.

"Oh," was all Draco said. He still hadn't gotten his bearings back together, but when he did he said, "Then I guess we need to talk."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Malfoy," Ginny spat.

"Give the attitude a rest Weaslette," Draco retorted.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Ginny gave in.

"What else? Maybe the fact that you showed up the other day saying you were carrying my heir," Draco remarked.

"Yeah, well what about it?" Ginny didn't know what he wanted.

"Why the hell did you wait like nine months to tell me?" Draco asked.

"It's only been seven and I didn't know it was yours," Ginny admitted.

"Then why do you think it is now? Are you sure it isn't Potter's," Draco questioned.

"It's yours," Ginny stated again.

"How do you know?"

"The day I conceived the baby was the day I hooked up with you," Ginny admitted.

"Still it could be Potter's," Draco said again.

"Draco, it's yours," Ginny said again and this time it sunk in that she wasn't making this up.

"Then what the hell are we going to do?" Draco wondered.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to have this baby and raise it," Ginny said.

"Wait, you don't expect me to help you. Do you?" Draco questioned.

"No, Malfoy, I really don't," Ginny spat.

"You really don't think I'd take responsibility for my own child?" Draco asked.

"No I don't. You're the kind of person who doesn't care about the consequences. You can just snap your fingers and your family's money can make everything better. Well, that's not going to work this time," Ginny ranted.

"I'm not like that," Draco defended.

"Oh, really. You sleep with any girl who's willing to sleep with you and you don't think about how that will turn out because you will never see half of them again anyway!" Ginny remarks.

"That's not true!"

"Then explain Parkinson!" Ginny yelled bringing up the other day.

Draco had no response; she wouldn't believe him even if she tried. "Fine, if that's how you see me then I won't try and change your mind. I know that won't work because you're the most stubborn person I've ever met."

"I am not stubborn!" Ginny defended.

"Believe whatever you want to believe Ginny, but whether you like it or not I am going to be a part of this child's life. I am not going to back down," Draco stated.


	10. Chapter 10: Working Things Out

Ginny stood there shocked. _Had Draco Malfoy just taken responsibility for his actions? Was this really happening?_

"How the hell are you going to help if you can't even take care of yourself?" Ginny remarked.

"I can take care of myself," Draco defended.

"Clearly you couldn't last night," Ginny pointed out.

"That was because you just sprung everything on me."

"So this is all my fault?" Ginny burst.

"Would you just stop overreacting. Lately you try to bite my head off every time I say something," Draco remarked.

"Sorry," was all Ginny could say. She had been overreacting a lot lately and this wasn't like her. Her only explanation was the pregnancy and hormones, but she wasn't really sure that was the reason.

"Why don't we try to handle this like two adults and stop fighting?" Draco suggested.

"Okay," Ginny said, not expecting Draco to be the civil type.

"Good, because either way we are going to have to work together and figure this out, but I think that would turn out best if we at least try to cooperate," Draco said.

Ginny nodded and said, "What do we need to talk about?"

"Maybe how in the hell we are going to do this?" Draco said.

"Okay, well are you going to be with me or against me?" Ginny asked the question she'd been dying to know the answer to since she found out this baby was Draco's.

"With you," Draco simply said.

"Really?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes, I am not going to let my child grow up without a father," Draco provided.

"Good because that is no way to grow up," Ginny added.

"I agree. Now, I just need to ask this, but you and Potter are through right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ginny wondered why he even cared.

"Because I don't want him playing dad to my child," Draco answered.

"Harry is out of the picture," Ginny assured.

"Okay, so I have been thinking about what we should do since you came by the other day and I came up with a few ideas," Draco began.

"What ideas?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I was thinking that you should move in to Malfoy Manor and we can raise our child there," Draco began.

"There is no way in hell I am letting my child grow up in that dungeon!" Ginny cut in.

"Why not? There is everything there. There is enough room and always food and everything that we could possibly ever need," Draco tried to reason.

"That may be true, but I am not raising my child that cold and dreary place. There is no happiness or joy, just evil and doom. My child is not growing up there," Ginny insisted.

"Ginny, it's really not that bad. If you would only give it a chance you would see that it has everything we will need and it is not at all how you described it," Draco said.

"It is just not somewhere for a child," Ginny stated.

"Then where do you expect to raise this child? In this apartment? Because this isn't a place for a baby," Draco points out.

"I didn't really think about that," Ginny sighed.

"Give Malfoy Manor a chance and if you don't like it after that then we'll find somewhere else," Draco suggested.

Ginny thought about it. He was right that everything they needed would be provided and there was definitely more than enough space, but she still wasn't sure. Maybe he was right and if she gave it a chance it would all work out. "Fine, I'll give it a chance."

"Great," Draco said and then silence fell between them again. They weren't sure what else to talk about, even though there was so much to be said. After a few minutes of being lost in thought Draco asked, "You'll give the house a chance, but will you give me one?"

Ginny hadn't expected this, but she did know the answer. After all she had just come to the conclusion that she was in love with Draco Malfoy, but what did he mean by this? Give him a chance as in being a part of the baby's life or as in part of her life? "Yes," Ginny answered.

"Yes you'll give me a chance?" Draco asked.

"Yes I'll give you a chance Draco, but if you give me any reason to take it back I will," Ginny warned.

"I won't give you a reason. I will not mess this up," Draco promised.

"Okay," Ginny said, knowing that somehow they had come a long way in these last few hours.

"So, one a different note, how did Potter react when you told him it wasn't his baby?" Draco smiled.

Ginny shook her head laughing, "He was ready to forgive me until he found out it was you I have cheated with."

"Really? He didn't care that it wasn't his child?" Draco asked.

"I think he did, but he didn't show it. After he found out you were the father though everything changed," Ginny admitted.

"Well, I guess I better be prepared for work tomorrow," Draco laughed.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll leave the topic alone," Ginny agreed.

Draco was about to respond, but a knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. "I wonder who that is?" Ginny said to herself as she got up from her place next to Draco and went to open the door.

Hermione was standing there looking worried. "Hermione what's up?" Ginny asked.

"I just talked to Harry and I wanted to make sure everything was okay," Hermione said, but then her eyes landed on Draco and she continued, "but I guess everything's fine."

"Yeah, but do you want to come in?" Ginny asked.

"No, you seem busy so I'll just go," Hermione said and turned to leave.

Before Ginny could say anything Hermione was gone, _that was weird. Hermione isn't normally like that_, Ginny thought. "I wonder what's up with her?" Ginny said as she sat back down.

"My guess is she wanted to talk to you, but didn't want to see me," Draco replied.

"Yeah, probably, but it just seemed weird," Ginny said.

"She hates me remember Ginny," Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, I do."

"That would be why she couldn't wait to get away from here. She probably thinks I ruined your relationship with Harry and in reality I pretty much did," Draco said.

"You didn't ruin it, it was already ruined," Ginny admitted.

"Either way, none of that matters anymore. The only thing that does is this child," Draco said.


	11. Chapter 11: Playing With Fire

A few days later Ginny found herself roaming around Malfoy Manor, her new home. Draco had convinced her to give the place a chance and she had obliged, but she never expected to actually change her mind. Draco had been right all along, she has only seen what she wanted to see in this house, but now she was seeing everything.

There were rooms that were perfect for a child; they were warm and welcoming, but very different from the entrance way of the Manor. Once you got away from the façade at the front of the Manor things started to become more welcoming. Now, there is still a whole wing of the place that resembles the entrance, but another wing seems like it has been adapted for a life away from evil.

Ginny was still trying to find her way around this new place while she waited for Draco to return from work. Ginny entered a room that appeared to be the library; there were books stack to the high ceiling and even a balcony that signaled a second floor. Ginny couldn't help but think that Hermione would love this place. She was looking around in a daze when her eyes landed on a small figure staring at her over the balcony, it was Narcissa Malfoy. "Ginny, it's nice to see you," Narcissa said, her whole demeanor had changed since Ginny had first seen her the other day.

"Oh, sorry to intrude," Ginny said as she started to back out of the room.

"Oh, not at all. I actually wanted to talk to you," Narcissa said as she descended the stairs from the balcony.

"Okay," Ginny simply said, wondering what there was to talk about.

"I was wondering how things were going with the baby and preparing," Narcissa stated as she reached Ginny.

"Great. We are just starting to figure out how we are going to decorate the nursery. Well, I am. Draco's not much help with that," Ginny laughed.

"No, that is one thing my son is terrible at," Narcissa agreed. "I was wondering if you needed help with the nursery."

"I could use a second opinion," Ginny informed.

"Would you mind if I helped?" Narcissa politely asked.

"No, not at all. I'd love that actually," Ginny smiled.

"Great," Narcissa said and was going to add something else, but at that moment Draco walked through the door. So instead she added, "I'll give you two sometime alone," and with that she left the library.

"I see you're getting along with my mother alright," Draco commented.

"Yes, she's nice," Ginny stated. "So, how was work?" Ginny added, changing the subject.

"Very interesting," Draco laughed.

"How did things go with Harry?" Ginny sighed.

"Well…" Draco began.

_Draco walked to his office door and before entering saw Harry sitting in his own office. Draco wanted to say something and was about to when he realized that Ginny would be mad if he did, so instead he went into his own office and started to work. _

_The minutes passed slowly and Draco's mind was in the office next door. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry and it was taking all of his self control to stop from going over there and rubbing it in his face._

_Today was a slow day of grueling paperwork, no excitement at all which only fueled Draco's desire to confront Harry. Just as Draco was about to cave, the secretary walked into his office. "Draco?" she asked._

"_Yes Myra?" he asked._

"_This file just showed up," Myra handed Draco a file folder._

"_What's it on?" Draco asked, flipping through the pages._

"_Austria," Myra answered._

"_Thanks Myra," Draco said dismissing her._

Great, just what I need! Now I have to try and collaborate with Potter!_ Draco thought. Yes, he did want to rub everything in Harry's face, but having to work with him was going to make everything worse._

_Draco sighed and rose from his desk and went into Harry's office without knocking. He threw the folder on the desk in front of Potter and said, "Myra just gave this to me."_

_Harry looked through the folder, seeing it was about Austria and that struck a nerve that sent Harry over the edge. Right before Austria Malfoy had hooked up with Ginny and Harry wasn't about to let that slid. _

_Draco knew what was coming and closed the door before Harry shouted, "There is no way in hell I am going to work with you! You are an arse!"_

"_I could say the same about you," Draco said coolly._

"_Who in the hell do you think you are? You seem to think that you can go around sleeping with any woman even if they're taken without any consequences!" Harry yelled._

"_Let it all out Potter and then I'll go back and correct you," Draco sneered._

"_Correct me? What is there to correct? You'll sleep with anyone who breathing and you don't care what happens after that. You don't care that you may ruin a relationship or cause all the pain that you do!" Harry continued._

_Draco just stood there shaking his head, keeping his cool._

"_You knew I was with Ginny, but that didn't stop you from hooking up with her and knocking her up in the process!" Harry shot._

"_Well, obviously you weren't giving her everything she needed if she had to come to me," Draco jibbed._

"_You're right I wasn't giving her everything you could, like diseases!" Harry yelled. "You took the only thing that ever meant anything to me away because of your own selfish needs. Who are you to just go around ruining people's lives?" Harry asked._

"_As far as I'm aware I haven't ruined anyone's life. Ginny never loved you, she was just with you because she didn't know anything else, but now she does. I showed her what she was missing," Draco said._

"_Oh, really. You showed her what she was missing? What was that exactly? A child that she wasn't ready for?" Harry shot._

"_Clearly she is ready for a child, but you wouldn't know that. She did leave you after all," Draco pushed._

"_Like I'd want to be with her after I found out she was pregnant with another man's child," Harry spat._

"_She told me everything Potter, I know that you were willing to stay with her until you found out it was me who she'd had that one night stand with. You'd do anything to keep her and that baby, even if neither of them were yours, but Ginny came to her senses and left you. Now she's with me and I'll give her the life that she deserves unlike you," Draco calmly said._

"_Get the hell out of my office!" Harry burst._

"_Gladly," Draco obliged, but before leaving he added, "Ginny loves me Potter, not you and I do take responsibility for my actions. That would be why Ginny's living with me."_


	12. Chapter 12: One Voice

Ginny stood there shocked. Draco had just told her everything that had been said between himself and Harry and things hadn't gone at all like she had expected. Ginny never would have thought that Harry would say some of those things to Draco, now on the other hand Ginny wouldn't have been shocked if Draco had said them, but she believed every word Draco had told her. He wasn't lying to her and that was made obvious by the look in his eyes. Ginny couldn't quite place the look, but she thought it was compassion.

"Harry said that?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, but are you shocked?" Draco countered.

"Yes, actually I am. It's not like Harry to say some of those things," Ginny said.

"Like what?" Draco insisted.

"Basically all of it. It is probably what he is thinking and feeling, but normally he wouldn't start blaming you for everything. That's just not like Harry," Ginny explained.

"Obviously you don't know Potter that well," Draco said.

"I guess I don't. I just never would have thought he'd react like that," Ginny defended.

"You mean by blaming me for everything and saying I don't take responsibility for my actions?" Draco asked.

"Exactly," Ginny agreed. That just wasn't like the Harry she knew. Normally he would try to find some way to resolve the issue, but instead this time he had helped to fuel the fire.

"Ginny, that is exactly what you did. You said the exact same things to me when you were telling me about the baby," Draco pointed out.

"Well, yes I did, but I wouldn't put it past me to do that. That's just how I am, but Harry on the other hand would normally try to move past the problem," Ginny tried to explain.

"Ginny, Harry is never going to be able to move past the fact that you cheated on him with me and that you are carrying my child, not his. You can't expect him to just move past something like that. It's just not possible," Draco reasoned.

"I guess you're right," Ginny whispered. He was one hundred percent right about this situation and that was just dawning on Ginny now.

"Yeah, well let's just try to forget about it," Draco said.

"Sounds good," Ginny agreed.

Just as Draco was about to say something Leven, the house elf walked into the room and up to Ginny saying, "Miss Ginny, this came for you."

Ginny took the letter that Leven was holding out to her saying, "Thanks."

"You're welcome miss," and with that the small creature left the room.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure," Ginny said examining the piece of parchment she had been given. Opening it up she saw her Mum's handwriting. The letter said:

Ginny, 

I need to talk to you.

Mum

Ginny felt her stomach drop when she read that one sentence; she already knew what this was about and didn't want to face it.

"What?" Draco asked seeing Ginny's face drop.

"My Mum knows," Ginny quietly said.

"About what? The baby?" Draco asked confused.

Ginny simply nodded.

"Didn't she already?"

"Yes, but she didn't know it was yours. I have to go talk to her," Ginny said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asked, but it was obvious he was only doing this to be nice. He really didn't want to go.

"No it'll be fine," Ginny said and then left for the Burrow.

Ginny was sitting at the wooden table in the kitchen of the Burrow waiting for her mother to being. "So, Ginny how have you been?" Molly began sweetly, but Ginny knew what was coming.

"Good. You?" Ginny tried to brace herself.

"I've been good, until I hear from your brother that you left Harry. So, when were you planning on telling me?" Molly asked.

Ginny didn't have an answer. She had been trying to avoid this topic for as long as possible because she knew how her Mum would react.

"I hear that you were also unfaithful to Harry and the baby you are carrying is not his. Is that correct?" Molly pushed.

"Yes," Ginny said under her breath.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Mum. That's right," Ginny burst.

"And who's baby is it then Ginny?" Molly asked.

"I'm sure you already know that," Ginny snapped.

"No, Ginny I don't," Molly said.

"So Ronald didn't tell you that part, did he?" Ginny questioned.

"Leave your brother out of this. None of this is his fault," Molly scolded. "So, who is the father of my grandchild?" Molly asked again.

"You probably don't want to know Mum," Ginny evaded the question.

"Of course I do," Molly confirmed.

"Fine, the father is Draco Malfoy," Ginny informed.

As soon as the news sunk in Molly's face was drained of color and she was speechless. Did she hear correctly? Did Ginny just say Draco Malfoy? "What?" Molly managed to get out.

"You heard me, Draco Malfoy is the father," Ginny repeated.

"You mean to tell me that that evil arse is the father of my grandchild?" Molly started to get angry.

"Yes," Ginny confirmed. She wasn't ashamed that Draco was the father; after all she had somehow fallen in love with him. She also didn't care what her mother thought.

"What the hell were you thinking Ginerva?" Molly burst.

"At that point I wasn't, but that doesn't matter now. I am having a baby with Draco Malfoy and you are just going to have to deal with that," Ginny exclaimed.

"What if I can't? You remember all the terrible things that man has done to you and this family. How could you even sleep with him?" Molly asked, truly repulsed by this idea.

"He had changed," Ginny defended.

"Keep believing that sweetie, soon you'll realize Malfoy's don't change," Molly warned.

"It doesn't matter what you think, either way he is still the father of my child," Ginny pointed out.

"Why? Because you really believe he can give you what Harry can't?"

"Yes, I know he can. He has already given me so much more than Harry has," Ginny remarked.

"But Harry loves you," Molly said, like that could fix everything.

"But I don't love Harry, I never have and I never will," Ginny yelled.

"Then why did you spend five years in a relationship with him?" Molly countered.

"Because I was used to him and it was convenient!" Ginny shot back.

"And you feel more comfortable with Malfoy?" Molly spat.

"You know what Mum, you are not even going to try to accept how things are now. So what's the point?" Ginny realized and then turned and fled from the kitchen.

"Ginny wait!" Molly yelled after her daughter.

"Why should I?" Ginny shot back. "So you can tell me how much I messed up again?" Ginny asked, but stopped in her tracks in the backyard. She wanted to hear what her Mum had to say.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but it is going to be hard for me to accept the fact that you were unfaithful to Harry. After all I didn't raise you that way," Molly calmly said.

"Mum, this has nothing to do with you or how you raised me. It just kind of happened," Ginny whispered.

"I understand that, but that doesn't make it any easier to accept. I can accept the fact that you are having a child and I am so happy for you, but I am not able to accept the fact that Draco Malfoy is the father," Molly admitted.

"Mum, please?" Ginny begged.

"I didn't say I wouldn't try Ginny, but it is going to be rather hard considering who Draco Malfoy is," Molly said.

"Mum, please can you at least try to accept all of this because it's happening and it is reality whether you like it or not," Ginny pleaded.

"I will try Ginny, but I can't promise you anything," Molly agreed.

"That is all I'm asking for," Ginny admitted.

"I will try Ginny," Molly whispered and with those words Ginny knew it was time to leave. She wanted to end on this note because she still at least had some hope of acceptance whether it would actually come or not was a completely different story.


	13. Chapter 13: Small Talk

A week down the road Ginny found herself walking down the streets of Diagon Alley with Narcissa Malfoy. They were spending time together and shopping for things that the baby would soon need. It gave them a chance to bond and get to know each other better.

Narcissa wasn't nearly as bad as Ginny had always assumed, she was starting to become a second mother which was good since Ginny's Mum wasn't sure where to go after the new information.

The streets of Diagon Alley were as crowded as normal and the snow flurrying down in front of their faces made it even harder to see. Narcissa pulled Ginny into a small shop that she had never noticed before. Above the door the sign read, 'One Stop Baby Boutique'. Upon walking inside Ginny was so amazed. From the outside this looked like a tiny one room shop, but on the inside it was huge. The inside was like a shopping mall, with many different stores leading off of the main hallway that they were now standing in. There was an escalator to take you up to the second store where there were even more little shops. The weird thing was this whole place was filled with baby stores. It was a one stop shop that you could pick up anything you would possible ever need for your child.

"Wow! I never knew this place existed," Ginny exclaimed.

"Not many people do, but it is the only place worthwhile to go to find anything you'd ever need for your baby," Narcissa explained.

"You've been here before?" Ginny wondered.

"Yes, I had a baby once too," Narcissa laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of forgot. It is hard to picture Draco as a little kid," Ginny apologized.

"Yes, now a days it is hard, but there was a time when he was the cutest little baby I had ever seen and surprisingly he was very well behave," Narcissa said as she led Ginny into a shop that sold everything for the nursery.

"I would have loved to see Draco as a baby," Ginny laughed. "That would have been very interesting."

"You might see what he was like in your baby. After all he is the father," Narcissa smiled.

"I hope I do. Draco has changed a lot over the years and I'd love to see how he was then," Ginny said.

"He has changed a lot on the outside, but on the inside he has always been the same. The only problem is he barely ever lets anyone see the inside," Narcissa explained.

"What is the inside Draco like?" Ginny wondered. She knew there was always a part of himself that Draco tried to keep hidden, but now Ginny wondered why?

"He is so nice and sweet and caring and loving inside, but I think you will see that soon. I can already see him starting to become his real self around you and I'm sure once the baby comes you will see all of him," Narcissa explained.

"You really think Draco's starting to open up to me?" Ginny asked, hoping it was true.

"I know he is," Narcissa assured.

Ginny nodded, trying to take all of this in while they shopped around the stores. _Is Draco really opening up to me? Why would he be doing that?_ She started to have an argument back and forth in her head trying to figure things out. That got her nowhere so she found herself asking, "Why?"

"Why what?" Narcissa turned and looked at Ginny.

"Why is Draco opening up to me?" Ginny asked.

"You don't know?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Ginny answered, confused.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious, but then again he's my son," Narcissa went on.

"What is obvious?" Ginny asked again.

"Ginny, Draco's in love with you," Narcissa informed.

Ginny was shocked. This was not what she had been expecting. "Draco's in love with me?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Yes he is, but the real question is, are you in love with him?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny nodded and then confirmed it by saying, "Yes, I am."

"I'm glad because Draco needs someone like you in his life," Narcissa said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ginny wondered.

"I mean that Draco needs to stop chasing girls around for one night stands and settle down. I am sick of seeing Pansy at breakfast every morning," Narcissa stated.

"But isn't that what I was? A one night stand that turned bad?" Ginny asked, turning defensive.

"Yes, in the beginning I guess you were, but things have changed and with the baby on the way Draco knows he needs to settle down. This is all a blessing in disguise Ginny," Narcissa mused.

"I know it is, but I just wish it all would have meant something before I got pregnant. Well, to me it did, but I mean to Draco," Ginny admitted.

"Ginny, you were never just a one night stand to Draco. You have always been something more, ever since Hogwarts years. He always talked about you and after you took off that morning things were never the same for him," Narcissa explained.

"Since Hogwarts years?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, but I think if you want farther explanation Draco is the one you need to talk to," Narcissa smiled. "I've said too much already."

Ginny dropped the topic then, but was going to bring it up with Draco tonight. She needed to know if all of this was true and if it was why hadn't she noticed any of it before now?

The rest of the day was filled with different stores and many purchases of things they would need. It had been a very successful day in many ways. They had purchased everything they would need and they had gotten to know each other better, but the biggest thing was that Ginny actually started to believe that maybe this whole thing with Draco would work out.

They went on to talk about the baby and what else would need to be done, but the whole time Ginny's mind was on Draco and what she had just learned. One question plagued her mind the whole time and it was, _does Draco really love me?_oHH


	14. Chapter 14: Where Do I Go From Here?

A week had passed since Narcissa had told Ginny that Draco loves her, but Ginny still hadn't said anything. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. Was she just supposed to go up to Draco and ask is he loved her? Or was she supposed to tell him she loved him? She had no clue how to handle this situation.

So she found herself standing once again at Hermione's door. She hadn't even seen Hermione since before she ended things with Harry, but right now she didn't care what had happened between them. She just needed some third party to talk to.

Hermione pulled back the door to see Ginny standing there, but before she could say anything Ginny was already apologizing, "Hermione, I am so sorry for everything and I really, really hope that things between Harry and I won't mess up our friendship. Please don't be mad at me," Ginny started.

"Ginny calm down, I am not mad at you and I never was. I understand what you're going through and I'm here for you," Hermione assured.

It took a minute for what Hermione said to sink in, but once it did Ginny asked, "You're not taking Harry's side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Ginny. Now, why don't you come in and we can talk?" Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Ginny agreed as she followed Hermione into the small house.

"So Ginny, what do you need?" Hermione asked.

"First I need to know why you aren't taking sides because I would have thought you'd be on Harry's," Ginny began.

'I'm not taking sides because you are both my friends and you both messed up. I can't say one of you is wrong while the other is right because you both are wrong. I'm also not going to leave you alone during this situation," Hermione explained.

"Okay, I just assumed that you'd pick Harry," Ginny sheepishly replied.

"Well you were wrong," Hermione assured.

"I know," Ginny responded.

"Is that all you have to say about that?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah, for right now," Ginny answered.

"Okay. Then how have you been since I've seen you last?" Hermione asked.

"I've been pretty good. I told Draco about the baby and he is taking responsibility," Ginny informed.

"I know he is. You moved in with him too, didn't you?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Ginny asked confused.

"I've talked to Harry," Hermione explained.

"Oh, yeah. I did move in and things seem to be going well," Ginny began, but then hesitated. How was she going to tell Hermione what she came here to ask?

"Everything's going well, but…?" Hermione prompted.

"But I went shopping with Narcissa last week for things for the baby and she told me something," Ginny said.

"First, you went shopping with Narcissa?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes, she's actually very nice," Ginny answered.

"And second, what did she tell you?" Hermione questioned.

"She told me that Draco is in love with me," Ginny admitted.

Hermione was silent for a minute, but then she said, "Aren't you in love with him too?"

"Yes," Ginny admitted. She was in love with Draco, but she didn't know how he could ever possibly be in love with her.

"Then I don't see the problem," Hermione simply said.

"You don't?" Ginny asked confused by this response.

"No, Ginny, I don't. If you love him and he loves you, where is the problem?" Hermione asked.

"How could he possibly ever love me?" Ginny finally asked the question that had been on her mind since she'd heard this news.

"The real question is how could he possible not love you? Ginny, you don't give yourself enough credit. There is no doubt in my mind that any guy could fall for you, including Draco Malfoy," Hermione explained.

"You really think it's true?" Ginny wondered.

"I know it is, but the only way to find out for sure is to ask him," Hermione said.

"But I have no clue how I'd even bring up that subject," Ginny started.

"Just flat out ask him."

"But wouldn't that be weird?" Ginny questioned.

"No, not really considering you showed up on his door step about a month ago saying you were carrying his baby. Nothing about your relationship is normal, so why should this be?" Hermione stated.

"I guess you're right," Ginny hesitated.

"Ginny, just trust your instincts on this one. When the time feels right just ask him. What's the worst that could happen? He says no he doesn't love you?" Hermione speculated.

"Yeah, but I think that would hurt more than never knowing," Ginny admitted. She wasn't sure how she would react if Draco didn't feel the same way. She had been trying not to get her hopes up just in case he didn't, but she really wanted to know the truth too. She just wasn't sure if she could handle the truth.

"So, you'd really rather live with that question always on the tip of your tongue? If he said no you could at least move on, but that way you'd still know," Hermione pointed out.

"I know you're right. I just want so much for it to be true," Ginny admitted.

"You'll never know for sure until you ask him," Hermione stated.

"I know," Ginny whispered. They sat there in silence as Ginny thought over her options. Which should she choose? Ask him and get hurt? Or keep it to herself and never know?

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione finally asked.

"I guess there is only one choice. I need to ask him," Ginny concluded.

"Exactly Ginny," Hermione smiled. "Just ask him and I really doubt that he will say no, but if he does I'm here for you."

"I know and thank you so much Hermione. I'm not sure how I survived this last month without you," Ginny admitted.

"It's really no problem. I like helping you," Hermione smiled again.

Ginny left Hermione's that day knowing what she needed to do. Her only option was to ask Draco and she would. The only question was how?

_How do I tell the man of my dreams that I love him? How do I ask this same man if he loves me? How did I get in this situation? And better yet, how in the hell did I fall in love with Draco Malfoy?_

_-_HermioneoHH


	15. Chapter 15: Just Like That

Ginny found herself back at Malfoy Manor, knowing what needed to be done next. She needed to talk to Draco about what his mother had told her. There was only one way to find out if it was true.

Ginny made her way around the Manor in search of said blonde, but couldn't find him anywhere. After searching everywhere she could think of she finally gave up and found Narcissa instead.

Narcissa was sitting in one of the many sitting rooms reading an old book, but she put the book aside when she saw Ginny come in. Narcissa asked, "How are you Ginny?"

"I'm good. Have you seen Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, a while ago. He said that he had some business to attend to," Narcissa informed, but Ginny thought she knew more than she was letting on.

"What business?" Ginny pushed.

"He went to go see an old friend," Narcissa said.

"Who?" Ginny insisted.

"Pansy," Narcissa admitted.

"Parkinson?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"The one and only," Narcissa confirmed Ginny's suspicions.

"What does he have to do with her?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"I am not exactly sure, but I don't think it was his smartest move to go see her. After all, he is living with you and having a baby with you," Narcissa went on.

"Do you think…?" Ginny trailed off, not really sure she wanted to know the answer to the question forming in her head.

"No, I don't. I think he just planned on talking to her. Maybe telling her things were over between them for good, or at least I'm hoping," Narcissa admitted.

Ginny couldn't say anything, she was too shocked. _Why was Draco at Pansy's? Were they still sleeping together? Or was Narcissa right? Was he ending it for good? Maybe he doesn't actually love me._

"Ginny are you alright?" Narcissa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny lied, but she knew Narcissa saw right through it.

"Don't worry about Draco. He isn't doing anything with Pansy. He loves you. Trust me," Narcissa assured.

"I know," Ginny whispered. She did trust Narcissa and that scared her. Weasley's weren't supposed to trust Malfoy's and Weasley's definitely weren't supposed to fall in love with Malfoy's, but both of these things had happened.

"So are things all ready for the baby?" Narcissa asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I think we have everything ready," Ginny answered, but her mind was still on the other topic. She couldn't stop thinking about what Draco was doing with Pansy right now and she couldn't help but feel jealous. _Me jealous of Pansy? What am I thinking?_

"That's good," Narcissa continued on.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

"Just let me know if you need help with anything," Narcissa added.

"I will and thanks for your help," Ginny said.

"You're welcome. I really love being able to help out," Narcissa admitted and then silence fell between them. Neither of them knew what else to say because despite any attempt Ginny's mind was still going to be fixated on Draco. She needed to know the truth about everything and there was only one man who could give it to her.

About a half an hour later there was a bang of the front door closing and Ginny knew the man with all the answers had just arrived. She bolted out of the room and followed Draco up the steps, not announcing her presence until they were both standing in a different sitting room.

"Where have you been?" Ginny slowly asked, pulling Draco out of the world he was obviously lost in.

"I needed to take care of some things," Draco said.

"I know you were at Pansy's," Ginny announced.

"Yeah, I figured," Draco replied.

"What were you doing at Pansy's?" Ginny pried.

"Just talking," Draco simply said, not giving Ginny the answers she was looking for.

"Like the kind of talking you two were doing when I came over to tell you about the baby?" Ginny asked, already jumping to conclusions.

"What?" Draco asked appalled.

"You heard me," Ginny shot.

"Do you really think I'd be hooking up with Pansy?" Draco questioned.

"I wouldn't put it passed you," Ginny spat.

"You really do, don't you?" Draco calmly asked.

"Weren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Hell no. Why would I be hooking up with Pansy while I'm having a baby with you?" Draco asked.

"Because I can't give you what you need?" Ginny guessed.

"Pansy cannot give me anything that I want. I don't want anything from her ever again," Draco admitted.

"Really?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes, really. You can give me everything I would ever need. I don't need or want her," Draco explained.

"But she's Pansy and you two were always together throughout Hogwarts," Ginny insisted.

"It might have looked that way to everyone else, but we weren't. I couldn't stand her and I still can't. We were never really more than friends," Draco admitted.

"Then why were you sleeping with her?" Ginny pushed.

"Let's just say that was one of my lowest points," Draco sighed.

"But then why did it look like-," Ginny began.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn Ginny?" Draco cut her off.

"What?" Ginny wasn't really sure what had just happened.

"I am standing here telling you there is nothing going on between me and Pansy. She is nothing more than a friend to me, but here you are trying to insist that there is something going on," Draco began.

"But…" Ginny began.

"No buts, there is nothing going on between Pansy and me and there never will be. Pansy is nothing more than maybe a friend. I have never and will never love Pansy. I do not love her Ginny! I love you!" Draco burst.

Ginny was speechless. Had she just heard what she thought she heard? Had Draco Malfoy just admitted that he loved her? Was this really happening?

She stared into Draco's face and something had changed since that night they shared together. There was something different, but Ginny wasn't sure what. Instead of asking more pointless questions Ginny went for it and moved into Draco until her lips met his for the first time in months.

For a second the whole world disappeared and there was nothing but the feeling of their lips moving against each others, but all too quickly it was over and they were pulling apart.

One second Ginny was feeling everything falling right into place, for once everything was perfect, but the next second there was a sharp shooting pain in her lower abdomen that made her stop in her place. Next came the wet sensation and looking down she saw the undeniable proof. It was time.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned and clueless.

"My water just broke," Ginny stated the obvious.

HermioneoHH


	16. Chapter 16: The Best Day Of My Life

Ginny and Draco gathered their things and rushed to St. Mungo's. Once they were there Ginny was rushed off into a delivery room while Draco talked to the nurses and signed her in. Everything after that was a blur of frenzied excitement and fear. Neither of them knew what to expect and couldn't believe that this was actually happening. After hour the baby was born. It was a girl.

They rushed the little baby girl off to the nursery area and moved Ginny into a room. Once she was settled and things were calming down Draco came in and it was the first time Ginny had seen him since they got there. Yes, he was there when their baby was born, but Ginny was too preoccupied to notice whose hand she had a death grip on.

The two of them sat in the hospital room in silence, trying to take everything that had just happened in. They were parents.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse with brown hair and green eyes walked in and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Maggie and I am going to be the nurse on duty for the next few hours."

After the introduction Maggie left, leaving Draco and Ginny alone again. "How are you holding up?" Draco finally asked.

"Pretty good. You?" Ginny replied.

"I'm fine. Everything just happened so fast," he said.

"Yeah, I know and I want to see my baby," Ginny stated.

"She's adorable," Draco informed.

"I knew she would be," Ginny smiled.

"I'll go talk to the nurse and see if they can bring her in," Draco said and left to talk to the nurse.

Ginny got lost in her thoughts once again. _I have never been so happy_, Ginny smiled to herself. For once everything was perfect. She was a mother and knew that she would give anything in the world to make her daughter happy. She had a man standing right beside her through everything and said man had just announced that he loved her. _I'm going to have to talk to him about that,_ Ginny decided.

A few minutes later Draco returned followed by Maggie who was wheeling in a tiny little bed and within the clear tub was her daughter. Maggie scooped up the tiny baby and walked to Ginny's side saying, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded and Maggie laid the adorable little baby in Ginny's arms.

"I'll be right out in the hall if you need me," Maggie said as she left.

Ginny looked down at the little baby girl in her arms and took in her appearance for the first time. She was the most beautiful thing that Ginny had ever laid her eyes on. There was no unmistakable white blonde or red hair that came with being a Malfoy or Weasley. Instead what hair the little girl had was a strawberry blonde color, the perfect combination of white blonde and red. Her eyes were the prettiest ocean blue that Ginny had ever seen and her skin was that pinkish color of all babies. Holding this little warm bundle of life and joy in her arms, for the first time Ginny knew what it was like to love someone unconditionally.

She could not believe that she had created this little masterpiece. She also couldn't believe how small her little hands and feet were. She was perfect.

"She's beautiful," Ginny whispered.

"Just like you," Draco replied.

Ginny blushed at this statement and smiled, saying, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, what are we going to name our little girl?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked at the baby in her arms and knew immediately, "Annabelle Rose Malfoy."

"That's perfect," Draco agreed and fell silent once again.

This time when Ginny stared down she wasn't calling the little girl baby or her, but instead Annabelle, Belle for short. Her little Annabelle.

She spent some more time with her Annabelle and then Maggie came back and took her to be fed and told Ginny to get some rest, but rest was the farthest thing from Ginny's mind. She had questions to ask the man sitting beside her. "We did good, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, we did," Draco smiled.

Ginny didn't know how to start this conversation, but she was determined to talk about it and find out the truth. "Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Ginny asked.

"That I love you?" Ginny nodded. "Yes," Draco answered.

"Then what were you doing at Pansy's earlier?" Ginny asked starting to get jealous thinking about what they may have been doing.

"Exactly what I told you earlier, that things were over between the two of us for good," Draco assured.

"Why?" Ginny wondered.

"I love you, not her," Draco repeated.

"Why do you love me?" Ginny needed to know.

"Who wouldn't?" Draco asked and Ginny shrugged. "Because you're perfect, you're not afraid to say what you feel and you won't back down from a fight. You will stand up for yourself. You are the nicest person I've ever met and you know what is most important in life. You are everything a guy could ever hope for," Draco explained.

"Wow…" Ginny tried to take it all in. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Since maybe sixth year at Hogwarts," Draco admitted.

"That long?" Ginny wondered.

"Yes."

"So that one night stand that led us to here, what was it?" Ginny asked.

"To me it wasn't a one night stand. It was what I'd wanted for the rest of my life. Ginny, you weren't just another notch on the bedpost. You actually meant something, so much more than you could ever imagine," Draco admitted.

"I think I could imagine that," Ginny said.

"Why?" it was Draco's turn to ask questions now.

"Because I've loved you since Hogwarts too," Ginny admitted this for the first time out loud.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Really," Ginny agreed.

"Why?"

"You were the guy everyone wanted, the guy with the reputation. The bad boy. I was attracted to you because of all of that, but I knew there was a different guy underneath the act. One that I would give anything to get to know. That night together was my way of finding out and I'm glad it led us here. I've never been happier," Ginny smiled.

"Neither have I Ginny," Draco admitted.

Suddenly everything was falling into place. That one night that had started all of this had been the best thing that had ever happened to either of them. Now they knew how each other felt and now they needed to team together to take care of the child they had brought into this world.

Everything was perfect for Ginny, Draco, and little Annabelle Rose Malfoy, the blessing in disguise.


	17. Chapter 17: Future Love

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Ginny sat there staring at the diamond ring on her left hand, the one that signified she was now Ginny Malfoy. So much had happened in the last two years since she had slept with Draco. If that night had never happened Ginny had no idea where she'd be today, maybe unhappily married to Harry but that didn't matter anymore because she finally had everything she'd ever dreamed of.

Ginny moved her gaze from the ring on her finger to her daughter, Annabelle, playing with toys in the corner. A year had passed since her little girl was born; today was her first birthday and her first birthday party. In a few minutes everyone would start arriving and for the first time Ginny would see all of her family and friends happily together.

There was a knock on the front door signaling the arrival of the first guests. Ginny took a deep breath walked over and picked up Annabelle and they then made their way to the party. Ginny found Draco standing and talking with her dad and Bill about something. Her Mum, Narcissa, and Hermione were standing there talking about something else. Looking around Ginny saw all of her family and friends together, the only problem now was figuring out whom to talk to first.

She decided on her Mum, Narcissa, and Hermione. She made her way over with Annabelle and said, "Nice to see all of you getting along."

Molly laughed, saying, "We weren't the ones you needed to worry about."

"That is very true," Ginny smiled.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I've never been better. Everything's finally right where it needs to be and I owe a lot of that to the three of you," Ginny smiled.

"That's what we're here for," Narcissa assured.

"I know and thanks for that," Ginny smiled.

"What about you Belle? How are you?" Molly asked, using the voice she often used with children.

Belle said something inaudible and stretched out her arms to her grandma. Ginny passed her off to her Mum and was about to say something when Harry walked over. "Hey Harry," Ginny smiled. "How have you been?" She asked, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I haven't been too bad. It's obvious you haven't been either and I'm glad to see you this happy Ginny," Harry smiled.

"Thanks Harry. That means a lot," Ginny said.

"No problem Gin," Harry said and then moved on to talk with Ron.

Much to Ginny's surprise Harry and Draco had started to get along after they put everything behind them. They are still far from friends and they never really will be friends, but at least they can act civilly towards each other now.

It was a huge surprise and beyond Ginny's wildest dreams that all of these people gathered in this room could at some point get along, but they did now and they owed all of it to little Annabelle Rose Malfoy.

The birthday party went that same as any other first birthday party would. Annabelle tried to open presents, but always got distracted by something else and when she found a present she liked she didn't care about anything else. It was so entertaining to watch this little girl bring these two rival families together.

Eventually everyone left and Ginny found herself putting her baby girl, who was already one, to sleep for the night. She stood there for a few minutes and watched Annabelle sleeping. She looked so peaceful and happy, like a little angel, which to anyone she met she was. Ginny could picture her in a few years traipsing around Hogwarts just like she had done and meeting some of the most amazing people she would ever meet. Maybe she would find her prince charming there too. Or maybe she would meet her arch enemy and fall in love with him just like her mother had. There were so many possibilities for this little girl's future and whichever path she decided to take, Ginny knew that she would grow up to be an amazing girl.

"How's our little angel?" Draco whispered from the doorway.

Ginny turned and smiled, saying, "As peaceful and happy as ever."

"We did good," Draco commented.

"I think we did better than good," Ginny smiled.

"I won't object to that," Draco smiled.

"How did all of this happen?" Ginny said, almost to herself.

"How did all of what happen?" Draco asked.

"How did my life go from total disaster to perfect in a blink of an eye?" Ginny clarified.

"I don't know. How did mine?" Draco asked.

"You chose to buy drinks for two girls sitting at a club one night," Ginny answered.

"And one of those girls chose to go home with me," Draco continued.

"Then you gave said girl an amazing night she'd never forget," Ginny went on.

"Then that girl left the next morning without saying goodbye, but she did stop and stare for a while before walking out," Draco explained and Ginny gave him a confused look. "I was awake for that," Draco filled her in.

"But that guy didn't chase after the girl."

"No, he didn't see her again until she was telling him she was engaged to his coworker," Draco said.

"That's when the guy made the girl wish she'd have said no," Ginny admitted.

"And then he saw her again when she was telling him she was pregnant with his baby," Draco smiled.

"And he was speechless, but then showed up drunk at her door," Ginny remembered.

"And she took care of him," Draco took a step closer.

"And he finally took responsibility for his actions," Ginny moved closer as well.

"And then that beautiful baby girl sleeping over there was born," Draco smiled.

"And the world would never be the same," Ginny moved closer.

"That's when our lives went from a disaster to perfect," Draco simply said.

"And I wouldn't change a thing," Ginny smiled as Draco's lips met hers.

Ginny meant every word she had said; she definitely wouldn't change a thing. Her life was suddenly perfect and all she'd ever wanted. Somehow a one night stand had turned into so much more. She was now married to the man of her dreams and had a little baby with him. That baby had reunited ties and done the impossible. Everything she had was because of that one night. That one night gave her everything she'd ever wanted.

At one point Ginny'd thought that that one night would ruin everything, but in reality it gave her everything she ever could have wished for a husband, a love, and a daughter, Annabelle Rose Malfoy, things she wouldn't give up for the


End file.
